Talk:Anything Muppets
The Picture at the bottom That picture looks interesting- the one with a whole family of Anything Muppets. And the icon indicates that it's on Sesamestreet.org. What should I look for on that site to find it. Some help would be appreciated. Garrettk41 18:00, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :It's from We're a Family. -- MuppetDude 18:22, October 12, 2009 (UTC) watnot What is the difference between these puppets and watnots? -- Joe (talk) 12:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :While their fuction of Anthing Muppets and Whatnots are the same (i.e. easily-changeable utility puppets) the two are aesthetically different. And the major difference between the two is that Anything Muppets are from the Sesame Street universe and Whatnots are from the Muppets universe. -- Brad D. (talk) 13:53, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Ernie-Large orange live hand pattern? Looking at what characters have the large orange live hand, I was wondering if Ernie is consider this AM pattern or is his design different from most of the Large orange live hand? I was wondering if it is ok to add him to that list? -- User:Rocketstevo 05:09, August 20, 2008 :Ernie is not an Anything Muppet. His design is very different; the body type is larger, and his mouth is sculpted into a smile. The orange live-hand AM is based on the lavender version. -- MuppetDude 14:08, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::I thought Ernie was, Sir John Feelgood has Ernie's mouth. Even the Elmo's World Opera Singer, And the Dentist from "The Dentist of Serville" User:BuddyBoy600 citation needed Is there a source for the fact that Anything Muppet characters usually get rebuilt into their own, permaneant puppets after becomming successful or getting used alot? I'm sure that Count von Count and Prairie Dawn have their own puppets, but I do wonder about some of the more minor characters (Little Jerry and the Monotones, Lefty the Salesman, Monty). --Minor muppetz 13:26, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :That seems to be a general rule, not one that's broken down case by case. Scooter added the info, as an insider. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:23, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ::I know that that sentence recently deleted, but this has gotten me thinking, and this might be a subject to bring up in current events. There have been a handful of insiders who are members of Muppet Wiki. Obviously, if they worked on a particular project they would know by being there. Should there be a special way of citing sources if one is involved with something in some way (like being a performer, archivist, writer, puppet builder, etc) and would know something even if there isn't a written or visual source available? I guess it would be similar to "personal correspondence", though they are the ones with the information. --Minor muppetz 02:56, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Lavender vs. Large Lavender Does anyone know why the Live Hand version is also called Large? Is it really any larger than the regular Lavender Anything Muppet?--Pantalones 22:37, 19 March 2006 (UTC) :It is, actually. Count von Count clearly has a much bigger head and even torso than Herbert Birdsfoot or the tiny Lavender Anything from "Fat Cat Sat". Unlike, say, the live hand and regular versions of Fat Blue, the only real relationship between the two, to my mind, is coloring. That said, mayhaps Scott, possessor of the all-knowing character style guide, can weigh in, as its also possiblye that another term entirely was used to refer to either or both Lavender and Large Lavender. --Andrew, Aleal 22:49, 19 March 2006 (UTC) ::I think the guide called them "lavender Muppets with hands". -- MuppetDude 16:37, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Spinney Illustrations Once we get the whole copyright situation figured out, it would be cool to have Caroll Spinney's illustration of the Anything Muppets on this page. You know the one I mean? Also, if you look at pages for individual characters, you can see I've created a format for linking back to this page. ("He is made from the Lavender Anything Muppet.") I've done this for all the characters that are on the list at this stage. If more get added later, we should do the same thing for them. --GrantHarding :What do you mean by Caroll Spinney's illustration? Are you talking about anything muppets that were seen in the book How To be a Grouch, which was written and illustrated by Caroll Spinney, or someting else? --Minor muppetz 22:58, 26 January 2006 (UTC) :::It was from a book about puppets and puppeteering from the 1970s; Caroll contributed two illustrations: one of how he performs Big Bird, and one of three AMs. I don't have the book. -- MuppetDude 16:01, 2 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that one. I have the book, although it's many miles away right now. I'll upload it this summer if nobody else does it first. --GrantHarding 01:18, 20 March 2006 (UTC) :::::Grant, do you have a title or publishing info or author or anything for that book? Syracuse's library may have it, or be able to get it. --Andrew, Aleal 02:47, 20 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::I finally did it! -GrantHarding 01:28, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Anything Muppets Sketches Please use this on the page. I have used very long time to work on it on school. If you not put it to the page, my work is done for nothing. I’m hoping that this can be used. I’m sorry that it's not all of the sketches here, but maybe you guys can fix it. --NRKfan (talk) 09:28, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :I don't see how or why we would use a table like this. A table of all the Anything Muppet sketches would be incredibly long and some of your entries here (like "Circles") feature established characters and not AMs. I honestly don't see a point to it. I'm sorry for your effort. - Oscarfan (talk) 14:36, January 4, 2013 (UTC)